Despite the extensive literature describing the neuropathy associated with diabetes, only limited information describes changes in the associated muscle. The broad long term objective of this research will be to provide details of the consequences of certain traumatic events to muscles of diabetics and the extent and rate of recovery that the muscles undergo. The results of these experiments will provide clinicians with the information necessary to better choose a course of treatment for their diabetic patients. Mature Female Sprague-Dawley rats will be used throughout this study. The rats will be divided into four groups: 1. Normal control animals 2. Experimental streptozotocin-diabetic rats 3. Experimental streptozotocin-diabetic rats treated with insulin 4. Restricted fed controls The soleus and extensor digitorum longus muscles are the muscles to be studied during this project. These muscles respectively represent classic examples of slow and fast contracting muscles. Additionally the effects of transplantation and immobilization of these muscles in the rat are well known. The two specific aims of this project are: 1. Is muscle regeneration compromised following muscle transplantation in diabetic rats and if so to what extent? 2. How much fiber atrophy occurs and how long does it take for the muscle to recover following immobilization of the diabetic limb?